As the method for manufacturing fine carbon fibers, vapor deposition method, thermally decomposing hydrocarbon such as benzene, toluene, or, xylene as a carbon source in vapor phase is known.
For instance, in Patent Literature 1, carbon fibrous structures each having a three dimensional network are disclosed, and they excels in the particle resistance. However, carbon fibrous structures which can show a particle resistance superior to those of Patent Literature 1 have been sought.
In addition, carbon fibrous structures by which an electrically conductive film having an excellent transparency can be made up have been sought.
Further, in Patent Literature 2, a vapor phase production method for carbon fibers in which at least two kinds of carbon sources are used is disclosed. However, the carbon fibers obtained by this method can not fully satisfy the demand for the particle resistance.    [Patent Literature 1] JP Patent No. 3720044    [Patent Literature 2] JP 2004-339676 A